Team
by ilovepandf10
Summary: In this Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (CWACOM) one-shot, Flint is forced to fight a man in a boxing ring or something. Sam is being fought over. If Flint is beat, he loses Sam to the enemies (men who want her). Will Flint find the strength and courage to win the match? Based off the songs "Team" by Lorde and "Warrior" by Kimbra, Mark Foster, and A-Trak.


Team

I'm knocked to the floor quickly after 30 punches to the face. I've fallen many times, but I somehow manage to jump back to my feet every time. I can feel cold sweat beads trailing down my face, and warm, fresh blood drops down my chin from my mouth. It hurts like I've gone through a chopper, but anything to save the woman I love.

I crack my neck and hold my fists back up to block. I take another stinging blow to the stomach and then my face. "Ow…" I moan miserably, but I have to get her back. Sam is everything to me right now. I have to save her.

I'm scrawny as heck, and I feel like I don't have a chance at beating this man. This is the worst pain I've ever been in; I don't think it can get any worse.

I sniffle and throw another punch at the man I'm facing, but I miss by a mile, practically. That allows my entire body to be vulnerable to more pain I have to face. I hit the floor hard again, and I'm ready to give up. My arms are weak and my legs feel like jelly now. The roar of the crowd sounds muffled. I cough, trying to unplug my clogged throat, but it's no use.

"Help…" I wheeze out, as if anyone can hear me. I think it's over until I see thin legs approach me. The bell rings and cold hands grab my waist. I'm lifted onto a shoulder. This is the most comfort I've received in a long time, and I take in what I can get. I wrap my arms around the thin body carrying me to the sidelines. A tear of relief falls down my cheek.

As my eyes close, the person carrying me sits me down on a chair and feels my forehead. "Oh, my God. Can I get a nurse over here?" the womanly voice calls. Another person comes over to me and cleans up my face of blood, tears, and sweat. "Flint, honey, you need to wake up. Wake up!" A hand touches my face again. It feels cool and relieving.

I then feel a small, warm puff of air hit my chin, and I'm kissed. It takes an act of sorcery, it seems, but I manage to kiss the woman back and put my hands on her shoulders. When she lets go, I open my eyes; it's Sam I see. Fresh tears stream down my face when I see her beautiful face. "Sam, I thought you were-…" I see over her shoulder, a chair has broken ropes wrapped around it and five men passed out around it.

"Shhh…. It's all right, Flint. It doesn't matter how I got out." Sam's hand smoothes back the hair stuck to my forehead. "Keep fighting because I know you can do it. I know you can defeat this guy. I'm on your side, your team."

"And I'm on yours." I kiss her again. "I love you…"

"I love you, too." Sam quickly uses her thumb to wipe away a small trail of blood coming from my mouth. Then she pats my arm. "Now get over there and you annihilate that guy. I know you can." She helps me up to my feet. Once I'm ready, I walk over to the man I'm fighting. My vision's slightly fuzzy on the sides, but I ignore the blurriness and focus on the smirking man in front of me.

The bell rings once again and I throw a punch straight at the man, but I miss again. I take another hit to the stomach, but I shake it right off like Sam told me to. Out the corner of my eye, I see Sam practically murdering the men after her for saving me. I suddenly grow angry, FURIOUS. I can't contain my feelings, so my face goes bright red with envy and madness and I throw punches left and right at the man. The crowd goes insane.

The man's hurt and misery shoots up my arms from his body. I can feel all the pain and depression he's been through, letting me sense his weaknesses. "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU TAKE SAM!" I scream at the top of my lungs at the man and the ones Sam is brawling. With one final blow to the temple, the man collapses, practically dead from stress. I cough and pant hard. In that instant, Sam has knocked out everyone chasing her.

She turns and sees me, victorious over 215 pounds of man. Sam sprints up to me and embraces me in a tight, relieving hug. She giggles a little, covered in sweat and tears just like me. Tiny drops of blood drip from a small cut on Sam's forehead. I wipe the blood off and touch her chin, lifting her lips to mine.

"I knew you could do it, you adorable little dork." Sam chimes before she kisses me again. Her lips taste sweet, but not because of her lip-gloss, but her personality. The kiss is a total head rush, which fills my body back up with energy, as if I'd never been injured.

"Now, let's get the heck out of here." Sam and I hold hands and exit the ring in our own style because our one-of-a-kind team of two can NEVER be defeated.


End file.
